


Ghost stories

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES & SHORT STORIES [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, non english writter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Set in Prompto's childhood, he is a small overweight lonely boy bullied by others. But he has one friend that only appears at night, with black hair and eyes full of stars





	Ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let me in](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360636) by John Ajvide Lindqvist. 



 

**_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_ **   
**_I don't care if you do_ **   
**_'Cause in a sky full of stars_ **   
**_I think I saw you_ **

**Coldplay, _A sky full of stars_**

 

Prompto cleaned his face with a dirty hand. His chubby were dirty with mud, tears and nose stuff. He felt so useless and alone in that moments, that he wished that the Astrals take him away, where Chibi left. Maybe, is he cried enough, he would dry up, like the plant eh forgot to take care.

The stars started to show up in the sky, and the night in the parks was always very lonely. He got up and went to a bench, cleaning his nose again with the back of the hand. His glasses were a little blurry but he still could see, so he looked inside his jacket and took out the digital camera his parents gave him on his birthday. He turned it on and started to pass the images: a photo with his parents, his room, the backyard, the sky, the school gate, a bird on the other side of his classroom window, Chibi and then a photo of the park in the night. All the grownups and some of his schoolmates said that the night was dangerous and one must always avoid the parks alone on the nights, but he never had trouble. Sure, sometimes some big kids or homeless people showed up, but nothing out of the normal.

Well, not until some weeks ago, when the other kids started to talk about strange disappearances of pets and one boy, whose brother was in the Insomnia’s Security department, sweared that a daemon was wandering the streets and it was so elusive that the patrols were unable to catch it, without even describe its form or appearance.

Prompto never got scared of that stories, like the rest of the kids. The daemons were monsters created by the Curse, mindless beings looking for something that eased their need. The really scary ones were the bullies. Big brainless punks that used their force to force the smallest…

He passed a hand over his cheek, hissing under the contact. Loqui’s punches hurt, and surely he would have a purple in the morning. He will say to the teacher that he fell walking back home, and to his parents too, if they asked. The big boy was the son of some important politician or something, so nobody would ever present a complaint about his behavior, or say something to the kid.

Life was a bitch, Prompto was a lonely and fat kid with glasses that nobody cared and the object of the other kid’s bully.

‘What’s that?’

Never hi or anything like that. He never felt his presence coming closer or the sound of his feet’s. But he always came when the sun fell and the moon high in the sky.

‘Hi Noct’, Prompto cleaned his nose and turned to look at the pale raven haired kid. ‘This is a camera. I told you about it, remember?’

Noct crouched in front of him, looking with a bored and a little confused look the device. Prompto always found odd how this kid talked and acted like a grown up, but seemed to know nothing about the most common things.

‘Look: with this button you take the photos, this is the flash and with you can see the pictures in the memory…’

Prompto felt happy when he talked about the camera and his other hobbies. Noctis was a cute kid and always listened to his ramblings, even when Prompto himself knew was talking more than was needed.

‘This was Chibi’, he lended the camera to Noctis, and the other kid eyes fixed on the small white puppy on the screen. ‘I found it last week and I was looking after her, but yesterday it was run over by a car. Or not, because when I looked, I know it sound stupid, but I’m sure! A pair of wings grow on its back and flew to the sky. I miss her but I believe the Astrals called her back home, like those dogs in the Cosmogony.’

‘She was called by her master.’

Noctis gave him back the camera. His eyes shined like the stars, and Prompto was sure he was blushing but can’t help it. Noctis was cuter than most girls.

‘Wait, how do you know that?’

‘Her master is my friend and send me this for you.’ Noctis took a little crushed envelope from his back pocket. A blue flower wax seal served as seal. He knew that flower, it was the oracle’s seal.

‘Whaaaaaaaat?! Are you saying Chibi was really a servant of the gods?’

It was the first time Prompto saw Noctis smile, and his heart was taken since then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is another drabble that maybe I’ll do a second part, since it was inspired by the novel Let me in by John Ajvide Lindqvist. In the first idea the bully was Gladio but I thought I was being too mean with him.


End file.
